Cinderella is a witch
by chonchon
Summary: Un des contes de fées les plus célèbres revisité à ma manière et ce, avec les persos de notre chère JK Rowling. J'espère être originale et aussi que ça va vous plaire! Plongez-vous quelques instants dans la pensine... PROLOGUE ARRIVE!
1. Bande Annonce

**CINDERELLA IS A WITCH.**

**Type de la fanfiction** : Romance/Friendship/Drama/Hurt

**Pairing** : A vous de découvrir !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire de Cendrillon est à  
>Charles Perrault (et frères Grimm) et les arrangements sont de moi !<p>

**Résumé** : Un des contes les plus célèbres revisités à la sauce Potter.

**Rating** : M.

**Musique** : Chansons différentes selon chapitres. Ici, je suggère Ô Verona de Craig Armstrong.

Mot de l'auteur : _Une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.  
>Je ne promets rien mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire.<br>Je commence avec une sorte de bande-annonce, le prologue viendra demain.  
>Au plaisir de vous voir pour la suite !<em>

**BANDE-ANNONCE**

(FOND NOIR/MUSIQUE TRONITUANTE, DISONS _Ô VERONA_ DE CRAIG ARMSTRONG) 

**CHONCHON PICTURES** présente : 

(FONDU NOIR) 

On survole une immense forêt, puis un lac pour arriver sur un manoir. 

(FONDU NOIR) 

_**DES ENFANTS…**_

(FONDU NOIR) 

On suit les chaussures couleur parme d'une petite fille qui foulent le tapis  
>rouge étendu entre des bancs blancs bondés, jetant des pétales,<br>le cœur lourd. Elle relève soudainement la tête et sourit. 

(FONDU NOIR) 

On aperçoit ensuite un petit garçon blond  
>courir parmi les arbres, riant.<br>Il pivote la tête vers la gauche et sourit. 

(FONDU NOIR) 

_**SEPARES TROP TOT…**_

(FONDU NOIR) 

Le garçon est tiré vers l'arrière, tenu par la poigne dure de son père,  
>impatient, il bouscule les invités. Son regard ne quitte pas<br>celui de son amie qui est trainée par le bras par une femme costaude,  
>vêtue de froufrous, qui lui crie dessus en resserrant sa prise<br>quand la petite fille tente de se débattre. 

(FONDU NOIR) 

_**UN AMOUR ENFOUI DEPUIS DES ANNEES…**_

(FONDU NOIR) 

Jeune femme brune, face à un lac, le soleil se reflétant dans ses cheveux.  
>La caméra zoome puis passe face à elle. Dans ses yeux, la tristesse. <p>

(FOND NOIR) 

Jeune homme blond, dans une salle noire de monde, la musique bourdonnant dans les oreilles,  
>de face, un visage et un sourire parfait, semble chercher quelque chose,<br>ou plutôt quelqu'un parmi les danseurs. 

(FOND NOIR) 

_**UN DESTIN BOULEVERSE…  
><strong>_

_****_(FONDU NOIR) 

Cette même jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe blanche vaporeuse  
>et des plus élégantes, se courbe pour faire la révérence. Elle est sublime. <p>

(FONDU NOIR) 

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, un tantinet vulgaire,  
>se jette sur le blond. Celui-ci la repousse violemment et<br>claque le verre de whisky qu'il a dans la main dans le miroir,  
>puis quitte la pièce. <p>

(FONDU NOIR) 

La jolie brune est brutalisée par une femme  
>d'une cinquantaine d'années, celle qui la trainait derrière elle<br>des années plus tôt. La vieille femme la saisit par le poignet  
>et la jette dans un placard après lui avoir asséné une gifle magistrale. <p>

(FONDU NOIR) 

La brune et le blond se baignent dans le lac, avant de se rejoindre  
>et de s'embrasser fougueusement, plongeant ensuite<br>pour disparaitre de la surface de l'eau. 

(FONDU NOIR) 

_**UNE PRISONNIERE QUI SE DELIVRE DE SES CHAINES…  
><strong>_

_****_(FONDU NOIR) 

La brune blessée au visage, en haillons, le corps abîmé,  
>attrape une baguette sur le carrelage fissuré. Elle se relève,<br>conquérante, le pouvoir et la haine se lisant sur tous ses traits,  
>elle approche d'une jeune femme à terre, en piteux état et un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette. <p>

(FONDU NOIR) 

Un homme d'un certain âge, aux cheveux blonds presque blancs,  
>approche ses longs doigts du cou du jeune homme blond et resserre sa poigne,<br>le mépris transpirant de tous les pores de sa peau.  
>Le jeune blond ne se laisse pas intimider. Le vieux s'énerve et le fait tomber au sol. <p>

(FONDU NOIR) 

_**… ET FAIT FACE A SON PLUS GRAND ENNEMI…  
><strong>_

_****_(FONDU NOIR) 

Le beau blond court à travers la forêt à nouveau,  
>comme si sa vie en dépendait, des larmes douloureuses le brûlant<br>au coin des yeux tandis qu'il prend de la vitesse. 

(FONDU NOIR) 

La jeune femme brune est au bord d'une falaise.  
>Elle se rapproche, ferme les yeux, inspire et saute. <p>

(FONDU NOIR/CRIS PERCANTS PUIS LA MUSIQUE SE TAIT PEU A PEU) 

_**…ELLE-MÊME.**_

Le blond porte le corps de la brune face au coucher de soleil, il semble épuisé.  
>Il tombe à genoux et l'allonge. <p>

(ENORME BRUIT SOURD PUIS FONDU NOIR) 

**CINDERELLA IS A WITCH  
><strong>

****_**coming soon…**_

FIN


	2. Prologue

**Cinderella is a witch  
><strong>

**PROLOGUE  
><strong>

_Il était une fois dans un royaume calme et prospère, un manoir entouré d'un grand parc. Un gentilhomme y vivait, oubliant peu à peu la mort de sa jeune femme, tant la fillette qu'elle lui avait laissée lui ressemblait par la douceur et la beauté…_

Paul observa sa fille attentivement. Elle était âgée d'une petite dizaine d'années, châtaigne et bouclée, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Elle riait aux éclats, amusée par les éclaboussures que son petit chien provoquait, barbotant dans l'immense fontaine qui trônait au milieu de leur parc. Elle était très mignonne. Elle avait le regard pétillant de sa mère, l'homme sourit à cette pensée. Elle les avait quittés lorsqu'Hermione était très jeune, elle ne l'avait donc presque pas connue. Elle portait une robe bleu clair qui virevoltait autour d'elle, une vraie princesse. Elle avait été éduquée et instruite par des précepteurs. Elle savait lire, écrire et raisonner parfaitement. Elle était très intelligente pour son âge. Paul en était tellement fier. Il espérait qu'elle reçoive la lettre pour aller à Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Car en effet, elle était, tout comme lui, une sorcière d'une lignée très ancienne de Sangs Purs. Paul représentait une des branches de l'arbre archéologique des Granger, une famille noble très puissante, respectée. Le monde était divisée en quatre catégories : les sorciers de sang pur, les sangs-mêlés, les sangs de bourbe comme on les appelait et les moldus. Les moldus ne possédaient aucun pouvoir magique, ils n'ont donc aucune importance dans cette histoire que je m'en vais vous conter. Les Sangs Purs avaient longtemps régné sur la société magique mais peu à peu, les sangs mêlés avaient trouvé leur place ainsi que les sorciers nés moldus. Chacun avait pu faire son chemin et trouver sa renommée. Dans tous les cas, officiellement. Officieusement, dans la communauté des sorciers, tout n'était pas si rose. Les sorciers nés moldus étaient considérés comme de faux sorciers, des imposteurs. La lutte était encore très forte et elle s'illustrait en la personne du Lord Voldemort, qui sera, Merlin merci, éliminé plus tard par un très grand sorcier du nom d'Harry Potter mais nous y reviendrons. Toujours est-il que Paul ne faisait pas partie de ces racistes fermés d'esprit. Il croyait en la magie et en chaque sorcier. Et il tâchait d'inculquer ses valeurs à sa fille. Il l'élevait de telle sorte qu'elle connaisse la valeur de l'argent, qu'elle soit respectueuse, polie mais toujours ambitieuse et débordante d'audace. Elle l'était naturellement et il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse étouffer par les codes sociaux de leur communauté où aucune émotion, ni aucun écart n'étaient acceptés. Il voulait qu'Hermione garde cette énergie, ce courage et cette détermination qui la caractérisaient. Elle était un peu comme lui. Il regarda sa fille tendrement tandis qu'elle caressait la crinière de son cheval qu'il les avait rejoints près de la fontaine. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Elle débordait de vie, d'envies et de projets. Elle avait de la tendresse à revendre et elle aimait beaucoup ses amis. Ses amis les plus proches, dont un jeune garçon qu'elle avait rencontré lors des dîners d'adultes où elle accompagnait son papa. Il avait du caractère et ça lui plaisait. Ils se taquinaient sans arrêt, s'embêtaient, se tiraient gentimment les cheveux mais Merlin seul sait combien ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. Elle ne le voyait que trop peu souvent selon elle, mais c'était toujours un plaisir, elle s'efforçait d'ailleurs de porter de jolies robes, même si elle savait qu'elles seraient dans un piteux état lorsqu'elle rentrerait de ses séances de jeux avec le petit blond. Sa dernière lubie avait été de la faire monter sur un balai, elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir de peur. C'était pourtant un petit balai, pour enfants. Mais elle s'était cramponnée si fort au balai que ses mains l'avaient fait horriblement souffrir. Hermione secoua vivement la tête et posa un bisou sur le cou de son poney.

- **Ma puce, approche**, dit soudainement Paul en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fontaine et en tapotant ses genoux pour qu'elle vienne s'y asseoir. Elle se hissa joyeusement sur les jambes de son papa adorée et attendit.

- **Papa doit te parler de quelque chose…** commença-t-il. Il cherchait ses mots, pour bien lui expliquer, pour qu'elle puisse comprendre. Elle n'était qu'une enfant.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette, alors qu'elle se penchait pour tremper ses doigts dans l'eau fraîche.

-** Es-tu heureuse ?** interrogea-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux sauvages. Elle parut surprise de la question et releva les yeux vers le visage de son père.

- **Oui, papa. Je t'ai toi, Pataud et Major, et Molly, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour être contente**, sourit-elle.

- **Molly est ta nourrice, Mia…** soupira Paul, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers leur manoir. Comment lui annonçait cela ?

- **Oui, eh bien, c'est une très gentille nourrice **! Opina Hermione, en croisant fièrement ses petits bras.

- **Il te faut une maman, mon cœur…** ajouta-t-il brusquement. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il y lut de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse.

- **Je…** Commença la petite fille, alors qu'elle descendait des genoux de son père.

- **Une maman et pourquoi pas deux sœurs qui joueraient avec toi ?** annonça-t-il. Hermione réfléchit. Une maman et deux filles pour jouer avec elle. Puis le lien se fit dans son esprit. L'affreuse Mrs Patil et ses deux teignes de filles Padma et Parvati. Elle avait vu son papa parler souvent avec elle, puis s'absenter ces derniers temps…

- **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, papa ?** S'inquiéta Hermione, qui ne se voyait définitivement pas vivre avec ces filles.

- **Papa a décidé de reconstruire** **une famille avec toi, Helena, Padma et Parvati, ma chérie…** dit-il rapidement, pour se soulager. Mais il n'avait pas prévu la réaction de sa fille. Il n'avait pas du voir l'air hypocrite d'Helena envers Hermione ou bien les coups en douce que lui faisaient les jumelles. Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes et elle recula de quelques pas. Son père se leva pour aller la prendre dans ses bras mais elle fut plus rapide.

- **J'ai DEJA une maman et on est DEJA une FAMILLE** ! cria Hermione les larmes ravageant ses joues innocentes, avant de s'éloigner en courant vers le Manoir. Paul l'observa s'enfuir, le cœur brisé. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le prendrait comme ça. Tout le monde avait besoin d'une maman, non ?*. De plus, il ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière, il avait déjà fait sa proposition et elle avait bien sur accepté, puisque c'était elle qui lui avait légèrement soufflé l'idée. Surement grisée par la richesse et le pouvoir du bel homme. Paul sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine, il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé sa fille, son tout petit ange. Il eut une quinte de toux assez violente, et finit par se calmer quelques instants plus tard.

Hermione était partie se réfugier dans les bras de Molly, et y pleurait à chaudes larmes quand Paul rentra au manoir. Il les trouva toutes les deux dans la cuisine. Hermione avait confié à Molly qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit elle sa nouvelle maman, si vraiment elle en avait besoin d'une nouvelle. Molly était aussi chagrinée que la petite. Elle la considérait déjà comme sa propre fille. Mais elle savait que le sujet était épineux avec Hermione. Bien qu'elle n'en parlait guère, elle était très touchée par ce manque laissée par l'absence de sa maman. Hermione tenait un journal depuis quelques semaines, c'est son papa qui lui avait offert pour ses 8 ans, et c'est là qu'elle déversait toutes ses craintes d'enfant, ses émotions, les choses qu'elle voulait combattre seule, comme une grande, ses propres monstres.__

Un mois plus tard, Hermione remontait l'allée qui avait été installée pour l'occasion. Elle était vêtue d'une robe en tulle rose très pale, ornée de nœuds d'un rose plus sombre. Elle portait un bouquet et ses cheveux étaient relevés en une élégante queue de cheval. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'elles marchaient derrière ses toutes récentes demi-sœurs Parvati et Padma qui se pavanaient devant elle avec leurs robes affriolantes verte et mauve. Hermione ne voulait pas ressembler à un clown, elle avait donc demandé quelque chose de simple à Molly. Celle-ci lui avait confectionné cette mignonne petite robe. Hermione jetait des pétales de fleurs derrière le couple de mariés que formaient son père et Helena Patil… euh Granger. Toute la communauté de Sangs Purs s'était réunie. D'ailleurs, une petite tête blonde avait attiré l'œil d'Hermione durant la cérémonie. Elle avait senti comme des petits papillons dans le ventre puis elle avait gloussé, cependant vite réprimandée par le regard noir à souhait de sa belle-mère.

-** Dis donc, tu l'as piqué à qui ton déguisement hideux ? **Ricana une voix derrière elle, alors qu'elle regardait tout le monde féliciter le couple. Ces trucs de grands ne l'amusaient pas. Elle ne se retourna même pas pour voir qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

- **A toi, je l'ai trouvé dans ton armoire, entre tes costumes de sirène et de princesse, je me suis dit que tu m'en voudrais pas…** répliqua-t-elle aussi rapidement. Il arriva auprès d'elle, elle se tourna vers lui, il regardait l'assistance de son mètre dix. Elle examina rapidement sa tenue puis reposa ses yeux sur l'assemblée qui célébrait le mariage. Elle le trouva craquant, avec son menton pointu, son air arrogant et ses cheveux blonds parfaitement plaqués sur son crane.

- **Tu veux qu'on aille brûler les cheveux de Padma ?** demanda-t-il soudainement. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux puis s'accordèrent silencieusement. Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement, prêts à toutes les bêtises que des enfants de huit ans font avec plaisir. Après s'être échappés de la furie qu'était Padma Patil, ainsi qu'à la fureur de sa sœur vengeresse, ils s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe, près du cours d'eau qui menait au lac, non loin du parc des Granger. Il avait enlevé la petite cape de sorcier qu'il portait, surement hors de prix, et avait défait quelques boutons de sa chemise. Et Hermione avait enlevé ses souliers et avait détaché ses cheveux. Ils se reposaient après avoir couru comme des dératés.

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree ?<em>  
><em>(Les doux rêves sont faits de cela<br>Qui suis-je pour critiquer ?)_

- **Dis Mia, j'ai menti tout à l'heure. Ton déguisem… enfin ta robe… elle n'est pas hideuse… C'est… très joli…** dit-il après avoir hésité longuement. Il avait croisé ses bras sous sa tête et il regardait les nuages. Hermione qui était allongée en sens inverse, ayant donc à ses côtés les souliers ultra vernis du petit Drago Malefoy, rougit de plaisir. Peut être qu'il la trouvait à son goût ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas demander. Il faudra qu'elle le marque dans son cahier. Devant son silence, Drago crut qu'elle était endormie, il la bouscula un peu et reçut une plainte en retour. Il ricana. Soudainement, il vit qu'elle se redressait. Elle s'était assise en tailleur et sa robe retombait comme celle d'une princesse. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil au départ puis la rejoint, suite à son regard insistant.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-il en se redressant et en s'asseyant en tailleur lui aussi, de façon à être juste en face d'elle. Elle le regarda quelques instants, il se sentit mal à l'aise.

- **Tu crois que je pourrais venir me cacher chez toi ?** interrogea-t-elle, avec une mine de chien battue. Ils ne parlaient pas souvent de choses sérieuses, parce que Drago savait que Mia n'avait plus sa maman et il avait toujours peur de faire des bourdes. Mais depuis qu'elle avait appris pour le mariage et tout le toutim, elle semblait préoccupée. Elle lui en avait déjà parlé mais lui ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir. Ce sont des choses de grand. Ils n'étaient pourtant que des enfants, qui allaient bientôt entrer dans la fabuleuse période de l'adolescence, mais cependant, leur caractère était déjà emprunt d'une certaine maturité, surtout pour Hermione, qui avait du comprendre des choses compliquées, bien trop jeune.

- **Pour que je me fasse rouspéter !** (puis devant sa mine ahurie, reprit) **Puis ton père finirait par savoir que tu es à la maison, non ?** Tenta-t-il, très maladroit. La petite fille le prit presque comme un rejet. Elle se renfrogna un peu. **Tu n'as qu'à aller chez les Weasley, à ce que j'ai su, ils ont un fils de notre âge, tu devrais bien t'amuser**, continua-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie puérile dans la voix. Cela la renfrogna d'autant plus, pensant que définitivement, il n'en avait que faire d'elle.

- **Très bien, Dray. Et toi tu n'auras qu'à aller chez Astoria, puisque je suppose qu'elle ne porte pas de déguisement hideux** ! lança-t-elle finalement, en colère. Elle se leva, verte de jalousie. Mais Drago, qui s'était levé, la rattrapa par le poignet. Il la retourna vers lui, elle était un chouya plus petite que lui, ce qu'il se plaisait à lui faire remarquer habituellement, pour montrer par là qu'il était supérieur à elle, ce à quoi elle répondait à sa manière (des mots bien trop crus dans la bouche d'une fille de huit ans, que Drago lui-même lui avait pourtant appris). Il la regarda intensément, comme pour se souvenir de son visage. Comme s'il sentait qu'ils allaient être bientôt séparés, qu'ils ne se reverraient plus car Hermione allait vivre… d'une autre manière. Soudain, il approcha son visage du sien et déposa furtivement un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione, avant de se redresser vivement et de lâcher son poignet. Hermione rougit intensément. Ils se regardèrent, se jaugèrent. Hermione se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça. N'était-il pas le fiancé d'Astoria ? Ou même de Pansy ? Elles étaient deux fois plus jolies qu'elle. Elle s'approcha à son tour et claqua une bise sur sa joue douce. Elle se recula un peu pour voir sa réaction.

- **Tu préfères sur la joue ?** demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il aurait bien aimé que Mia l'aime bien.

- **Je ne sais pas… Non. Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait**, avoua-t-elle.

- **Moi non plus.**

- **Ah. C'était bien pourtant. Mouillé mais bien**, admit Hermione, tout en le regardant essuyait sa bouche dans la manche de sa chemise. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il reposa ses lèvres contre les siennes et attendit. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et gardaient leurs lèvres scellées. Puis Drago se recula et la regarda pour voir ce qu'elle en avait pensé.

- **Mia !** On entendit crier de l'autre côté du parc. C'était son père. Elle allait avoir des problèmes. Elle ramassa ses souliers et traversa le cours d'eau, s'appuyant avec souplesse sur les pierres qui semblaient former un chemin jusqu'à l'autre rive. Elle se retourna et observa Drago.

- **Tu viens Dray ?** proposa-t-elle en lui tendant sa petite main. Il sourit, timidement puis traversa le cours d'eau à son tour pour la rejoindre. Il attrapa sa main et ils coururent vers la source des appels, riant et criant. Quand ils eurent enfin rejoint les convives, plus particulièrement leurs parents, leurs petites mains jointes furent arrachées l'une à l'autre. Lucius attrapa Drago par l'épaule avec force pour l'emmener voir Astoria, sous le regard médusé de Narcissa qui avait compris que Mia était bien la seule fille avec qui Drago appréciait jouer et passer du temps. Mia fut contrainte de lâcher la main du blondinet, elle-même comme tractée par l'arrière. Mia sentait une main glaciale l'empoigner férocement et des ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Elle grimaça sous la douleur, et tenta en vain de se défaire de l'emprise de sa belle-mère qui la trainait à travers les invités pour se rendre à l'endroit où la photo de famille allait être prise. Drago cria après Hermione tandis que celle-ci fut placée à côté de ses demi-sœurs pour procéder au traditionnel cliché. Celle-ci leva des yeux emplis de larmes vers lui, puis elle observa le sorcier qui était penché derrière l'appareil photo et qui s'apprêtait à immortaliser les minutes surement les plus douloureuses de la vie d'Hermione. Puis elle laissa son regard vagabonder parmi les invités qui observaient la nouvelle famille recomposée. Elle voulut revenir à Drago mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle commença à gesticuler et à se tordre pour tenter de le retrouver parmi cette foule, s'abaissant et se mettant ensuite sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ne le retrouva jamais. Quand elle vit que ses affreuses demi-sœurs étaient parties rejoindre Astoria et Pansy, elle comprit que le calvaire était fini. Elle se mit à la recherche de Drago, bousculant et poussant les hommes et les femmes en robe de soirées. Elle fit presque le tour de l'assemblée, en vain. Il avait disparu. Elle alla chercher son père. Elle le trouva en grande conversation avec des sorciers d'un certain âge qui se turent en voyant la petite fille accourir, ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement tandis que Paul attrapait sa petite fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- **Dis Papa, je ne** **trouve pas Dray, tu pourrais le chercher avec moi ?** supplia-t-elle presque à son père. Paul balaya la foule des yeux puis revint aux yeux incandescents de sa fille qui brillaient un peu trop selon lui.

- **Je crois que les Malefoy sont repartis, mon cœur**, dit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. La petite fille s'écarta un peu de l'étreinte de son père.

- **Déjà ? Pourquoi ? Tu peux le faire revenir ? **S'enquit-elle, en s'agitant dans ses bras. Il la reposa à terre et nia de la tête.

- **Lucius avait des affaires à régler, Mia. Tu le reverras plus tard,** proposa-t-il avec un demi-sourire alors qu'il voyait le visage de sa fille se décomposer. Il entreprit un geste de la main pour aller lui caresser la joue mais fut vite stoppé par la main de sa fille, qui le repoussait. Elle lui lança un dernier regard puis partit en courant. Il ne put la rattraper car des sorciers venaient d'approcher pour le féliciter. Il fut retenu assez longtemps pour voir sa fille disparaitre complètement de son champ de vision, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

_Travel the world and the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something…<br>__(Traverser le monde et les sept mers  
>Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose…)<em>  
><em><br>_Quelques semaines plus tard, Mia marchait dans les longs couloirs du manoir. Elle était triste. Parvati avait encore volé sa poupée pour lui arracher la tête et quand Hermione avait voulu voir son père pour lui dire, on lui avait dit qu'il était occupé pour l'instant et qu'il avait autre chose à faire que d'écouter les malheurs d'une petite fille. Hermione avait insisté mais avait été de nouveau éjecté par sa chère belle-mère, qui lui ferma la porte au nez avec un sourire sadique. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine. Quand elle entra dans celle-ci, elle était vide, sans âme. Molly avait été gentiment congédiée par Helena Patil qui avait dit, et je cite, « Nous investirons dans des elfes de maison, beaucoup moins… encombrants ». Hermione avait pleuré toute la nuit quand elle l'avait appris. Quand elle y pensait, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri. D'autant plus, qu'elle ne voyait presque pas son père. Il venait juste lui souhaiter bonne nuit le soir, et c'est tout. Elle ne comprenait pas. Sa vie était passée d'un conte de fées à un véritable conte d'épouvante. Elle tentait de se souvenir de sa vie avant ces pimbêches, elle tentait de se souvenir ce que c'était d'être heureuse. Quelques jours passèrent puis Hermione dut aller ouvrir à des inconnus. Elle les laissa entrer dans le Manoir, un peu perdue. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers sans qu'elle n'ait à les guider. Toute la journée, une ambiance un peu morbide avait régné dans le Manoir, et Hermione avait comme un pressentiment. Elle sentait que quelque chose était entrain de se passer. Son hypothèse fut confirmée quand quelqu'un vint la chercher dans sa chambre quand la nuit fut venue. Elle suivait une vieille femme dans les couloirs, celle-ci portait un vieux tablier et un chapeau blanc sur la tête. Hermione reconnut la porte de la chambre de son papa. Elle entra et se jeta sur le lit de Paul. La petite fille remarqua à peine le monde présent dans la chambre, les médicomages, les mages. Paul les congédia quelques instants. Tous sortirent tandis qu'Hermione se blottissait contre son père. Elle sentait le corps de son père trembler, mais pourtant il était brûlant. Elle ne comprenait pas mais elle était contente de le voir.

- **Ma chérie…** Commença-t-il, très vite coupé par une quinte de toux violente qui lui fit cracher du sang, ce qu'il s'empressa de cacher aux yeux de sa fille. Il essuya sa main sale sous le drap.

- **Pourquoi je ne peux plus jouer avec toi ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus manger avec toi ? Pourquoi tu restes tout le temps dans ta chambre ? Pourquoi, papa ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?** Bredouilla la brunette, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Le cœur de Paul se serra à la vue de la tristesse de sa fille.

- **Chut chut, voyons. Tu sais très bien que je t'aime plus que tout, ma chérie. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça,** murmura-t-il contre son oreille tandis qu'il l'enlaçait contre son corps faible. Il sentit ses propres yeux s'humidifier mais réprima son mal pour être fort, pour elle. Il ne pouvait à peine se résoudre à la quitter, à la laisser seule. Lui donner une mère de substitution et deux sœurs était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il ne savait pas s'il regretterait ou non sa décision, il ne le saurait jamais. Ses heures, voire ses minutes étaient maintenant comptées.

Paul était malade, très malade. Une pathologie grave qui le détruisait, l'amenuisait jour après jour. Nul ne pouvait y faire quelque chose, pas même la magie. Il allait partir, définitivement. Et sa plus grande souffrance ne venait pas de son corps douloureux, ni des traitements mais bien de l'insupportable mal de devoir quitter sa fille, sa magnifique petite fille. Il se sentait coupable. Triste. Et effrayé. Il allait crever. C'était fini.

- **Tu es malade, papa ?** Demanda-t-elle soudain. Elle s'était redressée et le dévisageait, tandis que ses petites mains pétrissaient doucement la peau vieillie de ses joues. Il tenta de refouler un sanglot à nouveau, mais ce fut une toux terrible qui vint. Qu'il n'eut pas le temps de stopper de ses mains. Quelques gouttes de sang se figèrent sur le tissu cotonneux de la chemise de nuit d'Hermione. L'odeur et la vue du sang lui retournèrent l'estomac et elle se sentit défaillir. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ça, le sang. Paul se confondit en excuses, attrapa sa baguette et fit disparaitre les éclaboussures morbides.

- **Papa est malade, oui. Papa va s'en aller, mon ange**… Avoua-t-il, à mi-voix, tandis qu'une grosse larme traîtresse roula lourdement sur sa joue. Voilà qu'il chialait comme un bébé, se dit-il en l'essuyant du revers de la main. Mia sembla frappée par la foudre, pétrifiée et paralysée._ S'en aller ? Mais où ?_ Songea-t-elle.

- **Mais tu vas revenir, dis ? Tu pars pour longtemps** ? Demanda faiblement la voix de la petite fille, ne pouvant se résoudre à être éloignée de l'unique famille qui lui restait. **C'est parce que j'ai fait des bêtises ? Je te promets papa, je vais être sage mais c'est les filles qui… **bredouilla-t-elle, alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle se jeta à son cou, serrant son corps contre le buste maigre de son père.

- **Je pars… pour toujours, mon bébé**, souffla-t-il après quelques instants, déchiré de voir sa fille si triste. Il l'écarta de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait définitivement les yeux de sa mère, aussi chaleureux et expressifs. Il tenta de mémoriser les traits de sa fille, ses mimiques et sa douceur.

- **Papa… ne me laisse pas toute seule, s'il te plaît…** supplia la petite fille, comprenant alors ce que son père tentait de lui dire. Elle sentit son cœur se briser. _Pas encore_, pensa-t-elle, meurtrie par la tristesse qui l'assaillait. C'était comme si des milliers de lames s'enfonçaient en elle. Elle tenta de se rattacher à la chemise salie de Paul, l'attirant vers elle, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. L'homme pleurait lui aussi à chaudes larmes, désormais, quand la porte grinça sombrement. Le tonnerre gronda et Hermione se blottit contre son père si cela était encore possible. Elle entendit des voix derrière elle, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Paul, serrant ses mains de toutes ses forces pour ne pas qu'on l'enlève de là où elle était, tout près de son cœur. Soudain, deux bras puissants encerclèrent sa petite taille pour l'arracher à son père. Elle tint le plus qu'elle pouvait, repoussant ses limites, la fatigue qui prenait son petit corps. L'homme qui la tirait en arrière ne semblait pas se fatiguer, il tira un peu plus tandis qu'on repoussait Paul contre les coussins pour qu'il s'allonge. Hermione fermait les yeux, et ne relâchait toujours pas.

- **Mon cœur, regarde moi, tu dois me laisser partir… Hermione** ! s'écria-t-il provoquant une toux violente. Hermione fut surprise par le bruit et s'écarta, l'homme tenta sa chance et l'attrapa plus fermement le temps de sa surprise. La petite fille regarda son père, une dernière fois.

- **Je t'aime, mon ange, ne l'oublie jamais, jamais** ! murmura-t-il, quand il était encore temps, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de sa fille. Elle mordit ses lèvres et son visage se tordit en une grimace douloureuse. Le sorcier ne sentit plus aucune résistance et emmena la fille hors de la chambre. Les sanglots redoublèrent quand la porte claqua derrière elle. Malgré elle, elle se blottit contre l'homme qui la portait. Arthur Weasley fut surpris mais la laissa faire, il lui murmura des mots doux tandis qu'il la conduisait dans sa chambre, sous les yeux mauvais des deux petites jumelles et de leur mère qui eut un sourire mauvais.

_Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<br>Some of them want to abuse you  
>Some of them want to be abused…<br>__(Certains d'entre eux veulent t'utiliser  
>Certains d'entre eux veulent que tu les utilises<br>Certains d'entre eux veulent t'abuser  
>Certains d'entre eux veulent que tu les abuses…)<em>

**Trois ans plus tard**

- **CENDRILLON !** cria une petite fille de onze ans. Son cri résonna dans tous les couloirs du manoir. La cendrillon en question qui n'était nulle autre qu'Hermione, regardait par la fenêtre de sa « chambre », comprendre le grenier du manoir, le parc du manoir Granger où elle se plaisait à courir plus jeune, avant que son cauchemar ne débute. Pourquoi Cendrillon ? Parce que ces demi-sœurs étaient allées fouiller dans ses affaires et y avaient trouvé ses livres d'origine moldue. Après en avoir jeté au feu plus de la moitié, elles étaient tombées sur la couverture de Cendrillon où une jeune femme en haillons parlait à des souris, intriguées, elles avaient lu les premières pages puis avaient relevé leur tête en même temps, un sourire fleurissant sur leurs lèvres. Ce conte de fées qu'Hermione aimait tant était devenu son fardeau. Elle détestait son nouveau surnom, beaucoup trop révélateur de sa détresse. Hermione sortit de sa chambre, les pieds traînants et se rendit là où le cri avait retenti. Elle poussa la porte et trouva ses deux belles-sœurs parmi un désordre monstrueux. Elles courraient dans tous les sens, essayant et jetant des habits luxueux à travers la pièce. Capes, robes, tout y passait. Ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Oh non. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit les ordres, en observant de loin les malles se remplir.

- **Va chercher nos fournitures dans notre remise et descends-les devant le portoloin dans le salon blanc**, ordonna Padma d'une voix froide habituelle. Hermione semblait habituée à cette attitude puisqu'elle hocha machinalement la tête et quitta la chambre, sous le regard moqueur de Parvati et Padma, sans rechigner. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle entendit les deux pestes glousser. Hermione s'exécuta cependant, comme un automate. Elle transporta les deux malles trop lourdes pour ses petits bras jusque dans un salon spacieux et très blanc. Hermione fut aveuglée par la luminosité et trébucha sur le tapis qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle s'étala de tout son long devant sa belle mère qui ricana et lui suggéra ironiquement de se relever. Hermione plaça les bagages près des autres valises devant le portoloin qui les mèneraient à King's Cross. En effet, les jeunes filles avaient reçu leurs lettres pour entrer en 1e année à Poudlard. Et c'était le grand départ. Vous imaginerez sans doute qu'Hermione ne faisait pas partie du voyage. A son grand étonnement, elle n'avait pas reçu sa lettre. Elle attendait cette libération plus que tout au monde depuis que son père était décédé, en vain. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était la dernière fille d'une lignée de sorciers très puissants, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas reçu une lettre ? Même si ce n'était pas Poudlard, une autre école peut être ? Elle ne le saurait surement jamais. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir la magie en elle, cette puissance surnaturelle qui la fascinait. Elle savait déplacer des objets sans les toucher, faire disparaître des choses quand elle ressentait une émotion vive. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse arrêter ce brouhaha incessant. Après 3 semaines de doute, elle avait presque laissé tomber. Presque ? Car foi d'Hermione Granger, elle allait leur montrer qu'elle était une sorcière elle aussi et très puissante. Si seulement, elle retrouvait la baguette de sa mère qui était cachée quelque part dans le manoir. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée des jumelles dans le salon, suivies de près par leurs malles de vêtements que Helena avait ensorcelées pour descendre.

- **Nous sommes prêtes, maman !** s'écrièrent-elles simultanément en s'approchant du portoloin.

**- Très bien, nous allons partir**, **Hermione, tu t'occupes de laver la cuisine pendant mon absence, tu t'attaques ensuite aux escaliers qui mènent du rez-de-chaussée au 5****e**** étage. Je ne veux plus voir une seule poussière, tu m'as comprise ?** Menaça Helena en se levant pour appuyer ses dires. Hermione hocha la tête à nouveau, restant silencieuse. Les trois femmes se placèrent autour du portoloin, malles en main et sans qu'Hermione eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elles avaient disparu. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle se sentait presque libre et indépendante quand elle se retrouvait seule CHEZ ELLE. Elle se permit une folie et se jeta sur le fauteuil blanc neige. Elle s'allongea et s'étira, soufflant de bien-être. Mais à sa surprise la plus complète, Helena réapparut dans la pièce. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se lever que la femme d'une quarantaine d'années se précipita vers elle.

- **QUE FAIS-TU ALLONGEE LA ? TU N'EN AS PAS EU ASSEZ DE TRAVAIL A TON GOUT POUR TE PERMETTRE DE TE REPOSER ?** hurla Helena, hors d'elle de savoir qu'elle lui avait désobéi. Helena la prit par les cheveux, arrachant des gémissements de douleur à Hermione et la traîna jusqu'au hall.

- **Je… Je…** Tentait Hermione vainement, tandis qu'elle essayait de suivre son affreuse belle mère dans qui parcourait le hall à une vitesse impressionnante, pour avoir le moins mal possible.

- **Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de parler, sombre idiote ?** S'égosilla la quarantenaire en levant la tête d'Hermione vers elle, et ce en lui tirant les cheveux. Hermione ferma les yeux, réprimant ses larmes, ne voulant pas lui offrir ce plaisir.

- **Je te préviens, Hermione Granger, si tu recommences à me désobéir, tu le regretteras**, avertit Helena d'une voix sinistre, la surplombant de sa taille. Hermione se sentit frissonner sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Elle essayait de garder la face, n'acceptant pas de supplier et de se soumettre entièrement à cette femme. Elle était enchaînée à sa condition par le corps, mais son esprit était libre, quoi qu'il arrive. Helena ne voyant aucune réaction, grogna, ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait devant elle et qui débouchait sur un placard très étroit. Hermione fronça les sourcils, se réprimandant intérieurement d'avoir été si peu vigilante.

- **Tu m'attendras ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne. A mon retour, je m'occuperai de toi, et crois-moi, tu ne dormiras pas cette nuit mais rattraperas ton travail en retard, j'ai été clair ?** Tonna-t-elle en approchant son menton pointu du visage d'ange d'Hermione. Hermione la regarda dans les yeux sans ciller. Elle préférait souffrir physiquement que de s'incliner devant cette femme sordide. Helena apparemment mécontente de son manque de réaction la secoua avant de lui affliger une baffe colossale. La tête d'Hermione se renversa sous le choc, et à peine se retourna-t-elle qu'Helena relâcha sa prise sur elle pour la jeter dans le placard. Hermione se rattrapa comme elle put et rassembla ses jambes avant qu'elles soient broyées par la porte qui venait de claquer sombrement. Et sans aucun autre préambule, elle laissa ses larmes couler et étouffa son gémissement dans son bras. Le rire mauvais qu'elle entendit à travers le bois renforça ses larmes. Les pas de Mme Granger s'éloignèrent jusqu'à disparaître. Elle n'avait qu'onze ans, ONZE ANS. Qui d'équilibré infligerait ça à une enfant de onze ans ? Hermione ne savait pas mais cette femme était sérieusement dérangée. Elle avait une soif de pouvoir exorbitée qui effrayait Hermione. La petite fille soupira et tenta de se détendre autant que les murs de pierre resserrés lui permettaient. Un jour, un jour, elle se vengerait de tout ça.

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree ?<em>  
><em>(Les doux rêves sont faits de cela<br>Qui suis-je pour critiquer ?)_

_**A SUIVRE…**_****

**En espérant sincèrement que ça vous a plu, cette fanfiction sera plus sombre que mes précédentes, d'où le rating M. J'ai utilisé la chanson **_**Sweet Dreams**_** de Eurythmics pour ce chapitre et **_**Asleep**_** des Smiths pour me mettre dans une ambiance lugubre. J'espère que j'ai réussi à retranscrire ce que je voulais. J'attends de vos nouvelles, merci beaucoup.  
>Chonchon<strong>**  
><strong>_****_

_****_


End file.
